After the Crypt
by Ember1313
Summary: I'm sure you'd figure it out but this happens just after Elizabeth is released from the hospital, after she is kidnapped. This what I think should have happened.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

**AN:**

Yes, I know I have no business starting anything new. Ever. LOL However this just won't let me be. It's going to a short piece.Only four parts. And yes I realize the title sucks. Enjoy!!

Kelly

**Background:**

Okay I'm sure you'd figure it out but this happens just after Elizabeth is released from the hospital, after she is kidnapped.

* * *

**

After the Crypt

**

Part One

Jason stood outside Elizabeth's studio door as his heart breaking into millions of pieces. Elizabeth and Zander were kissing on her couch. He knew he should walk away. If this was Elizabeth's choice he couldn't change it. He turned to leave just as a crash came from the room. _"Damn it, Elizabeth. What the hell is wrong with you?" _Zander's voice shouted.

Jason was immediately concerned. Zander wasn't exactly known for his control. After hesitating for a moment Jason broke down the door. Zander turned around at the noise. Jason was surprised to see his lip was bleeding. _"What in hell is going on Zander? Are you hurting Elizabeth?"_

"That bitch bit me."

"You watch your mouth about her. She's the reason you're still breathing." Jason looked at Elizabeth who was now huddled on the couch. Something was clearly wrong with her. He should have never left her. Why did he always feel the need to go running when Carly called him? He carefully sat on the couch beside her. _"Elizabeth? Are you okay?"_ When she didn't respond Jason began to worry. He reached out to touch her trembling back. He glared at Zander and pulled out his phone. _"Johnny, I need to over at Elizabeth's studio. What? No, she's... okay. Just get your ass over here now." _

Zander paced the small room. He knew he was in serious trouble. Jason clearly had deep feelings for Elizabeth. That's why he came over tonight. When he found her crying in the stairwell he knew he finally found a way to beat Jason. He hesitantly kissed Elizabeth and was thrilled when she responded. She was so sweet and beautiful Zander didn't want to stop. Then all of a sudden she tensed beneath him, struggling to get away. Zander was confused by her behavior but was shocked when she bit his lip. Then Jason had to bust in like some white knight. _"I didn't mean to..."_

"That's the problem with you, Zander. You never mean too. Just stand there and shut up." Jason took one hand and cupped Elizabeth's cheek. He lifted her head till he could see her eyes. What he saw hit him like a punch in the stomach. He knew that look she was terrified.

Elizabeth blinked several times and she became more aware. _"Jason?"_ When she realized it was really him she launched herself into his arms. After a moment of surprise Jason wrapped his arms around her. She clutched his shirt as she sobbed.

This was the sight that greeted Johnny. His eyes narrowed when he saw his boss comforting Elizabeth. He then focused on Zander, who was standing there nervously. Johnny knew instinctively he was involved. He grabbed the boy by the collar and slammed him against the wall. _"What did you do you little shit?"_

"Johnny, stop." Jason said firmly shaking his head.

_"You're not going to let him get away with this?"_

"Not here." He told the guard, indicating Elizabeth.

_"Fine. What do you want me to do?"_

"Take him to a safe house."

"A safe house?"

"For now. Unfortunately he still has information we need." Jason saw the anger in his friend's eyes. He knew the man was close to Elizabeth. In fact that's why he called him. _"Johnny, just don't kill him."_

"Sure thing, Jason." Johnny promised dragging Zander out of the studio.

He waited till they were alone before attempting to get Elizabeth to speak. _"Elizabeth, what happened? Did Zander hurt you?"_

Elizabeth raised her head to look in his eyes. _"I'm not sure. I don't think he hurt me though."_ She admitted. _"The power went out. I... I was scared. So decided to try and find the fuse box, but the stairwell was so dark, it reminded me of the crypt. And things are kind of confusing. Why did Johnny take Zander? Why was he even here?"_

_"I don't know why he was here. When I got here the two of you were..." _ Jason trailed off not wanting to think about what he had witnessed.

_"What? We were doing?"_ Elizabeth pleaded.

Jason closed his eyes and pulled her to him. He wasn't sure if he could tell her, but he knew there was no way he could look at her as he did. _"The two of you were kissing."_

"What? I don't understand. I barely like Zander."

"I saw you." He whispered.

_"I'm so sorry. Is that why the door is broken? Why Zander's bleeding?"_

"You bit him. I heard a crash and then him yelling at you."

"So you broke in to save me? After I had hurt you. Why?" Elizabeth asked unsure why Jason was being so kind after she had hurt him.

_"I care about you. Don't you know that by now?"_

"But I was kissing Zander."

"I want you happy and I thought maybe he made you happy. That you wanted him."

"No." Elizabeth shook her head. _"I don't want Zander and even if I did I'd never hurt Em like that." _

Jason felt a wave of relief come over him at her words. She didn't want Zander. _"Are you okay?"_

"I think so. I just wish I knew what's wrong with me."

"You've been through a lot recently. Just give yourself some time. Okay?" As Jason spoke he ran his hand down her back in an effort to keep her clam.

_"Jason, coul... I mean... that is if you don't have to... and if you'd even want to..."_

"Elizabeth you're rambling. Just tell me what you need."

"Could you stay with me? Just for a little while. You make me feel safe."

Jason's heart tighten from both her request and admission. She needed him. Even if it was just for tonight. _"You haven't really slept since you left the hospital have you?" _Elizabeth just shook her head in response. _"You can't keeping doing this to yourself. You need to sleep. I'll stay here with you tonight if you think that will help. But tomorrow I want you to think about staying at the penthouse with me."_ She started to protest but Jason cut her off. _"Just for a few days. Staying somewhere else doesn't make you weak. Let me help you."_ Jason wanted to say more but he realized that Elizabeth had fallen asleep. He debated whether of not to move but in the end decided that for tonight he was going to forget all the reason being here like this with her was a bad idea. And just hold the woman he loved while she slept. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: 

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

* * *

**  
**

**Part Two****  
**

Jason walked in the penthouse to find Elizabeth on his couch a bottle of pills in her hand. Normally he would be concerned but he knew Elizabeth had an appointment with Gail today. _"How did it go?"_

_"She gave me these."_ Elizabeth said indicating the pills.

Jason sat down beside her and took the pills. He read the label curious what Elizabeth had been prescribed. Paroxetine. Jason racked his brain for information. In his business it paid to know what you were taking and how it would affect you. Paxil. That was the brand name. That didn't help. Paxil had many different uses. Depression. Anxiety._ "Did she say anything?"_

_"I probably have PTSD."_

PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It certainly made some sense. Elizabeth had been through hell and back the last few years._ "Probably?"_

_"Gail says it usually takes awhile to be sure but with... everything else. So she gave me these."_

_"Are you going to take them?"_ Jason knew she hated medicine as much as he did.

_"I don't want to. I know I should. God knows I can't stay here forever."_

_"That's not true, Elizabeth. You're always welcome here."_

_"Did Francis tell you I had him take my by the studio after my appointment?" _Elizabeth asked quietly.

_"He doesn't report me. He's just there to keep you safe."_

_"I couldn't even go in, Jason. What's wrong with me? That studio has been my home for years now."_ Elizabeth asked as she began to cry.

Jason pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back gently._ "Shh. Something really bad happened to you there. Maybe it's too soon. Maybe you just need time."_

_"What if I can never go back?" _

Jason didn't have an answer for her and he wasn't willing to lie. _"I don't know. I'll help you however I can."_

_"You've been so good to me."_

_"Elizabeth, we've over this. I care about you. I told you I would never turn you away I meant that."_

_"I know. Thank you. This can't be easy for you. Having me here all the time."_

_"Actually it's nice."_ Jason admitted leaning back on the couch taking her with him.

_"I think I should go back to work. I need something to keep me busy."_

_"If that's what you want." _

Elizabeth smiled and snuggled closer. This was one of the reasons she loved Jason so much. He never pushed her. Even now. _"I think it is. Bobbie said I could start tomorrow."_

Jason smiled in to her hair he knew what she was getting at. She was wondering about Francis. He knew Elizabeth was uncomfortable with him following her but he wasn't taking anymore chances. Not with her. Not ever again._ "Francis stays."_

_"Jason..."_

_"I need you safe. I can't... please just don't fight me."_

Elizabeth looked in to his blue eyes and could see the emotions swirling in them. _"Okay. I won't fight you."_

_"Thank you."_ He whispered before brushing his lips against hers. Jason groaned when he heard the knock at the door. It felt like every time they got close they were interrupted.

The door opened moments later. _"Sorry, Jason. You know how she is."_ Johnny told them as Carly rushed past him. Jason stood up from the couch. He didn't want Carly fighting with Elizabeth again.

_"What is she still doing here?" _Carly asked her eyes narrowing when she saw Elizabeth.

Jason ignored her question and instead asked._ "What do you want Carly?"_

_"I need you to talk to Sonny. He's treating me like a prisoner. The island would be better than this."_

_"He just wants you safe."_

_"What he wants is to drive me insane. Please, Jason, just talk to him."_ Carly asked pouting at him.

_"He's not going to listen."_

_"Of course he will."_

_"Carly, if you want Sonny to let up stop ditching the guards." _Jason countered.

_"Damn it, Jason! Why are you siding with him?"_

_"He's right."_

Carly couldn't really argue with him so she focused her attention on Elizabeth instead. _"Why are you still here?"_

_"Leave her alone Carly. Elizabeth is here because I want her to be."_

_"Don't get used to it. He'll get tired of your little girl act soon."_

_"Funny he hasn't got tired of me after three years. What makes you think he will now?"_ Elizabeth said smirking slightly.

_"Look here you goody Muffin..."_

_"Stop it now Carly. Go home."_

_"But..."_

_"No. I said leave."_

_"Fine. This isn't over."_ Carly warned Elizabeth.

_"Carly, now." _Jason waited till the door slammed before speaking again. _"I'm sorry about her."_

_"Why should you be sorry? You can't control Carly."_

Jason sat back down and pulled her close. _"I still hate it."_

_"Jason can I ask you something."_

_"You can always ask me anything. I might be able to answer though."_

_"Where is Zander?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three **

_"Zander? Elizabeth, I..."_

"I know you can't give me details or anything. It's just... I wish I knew what happened that night. Why he was there at all. Am I making any sense?" She asked as she sat up so she could look at him.

_"You need answers."_ Jason replied as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

Elizabeth breathed out a sigh of relief. _"Yeah. I do and Zander may be the only one who can give them to me."_

"He's alive. I... don't think talking to him will help."

"What do you mean?" She asked suddenly confused.

_"He said you initiated things that night. He's angry about being locked away. About a lot of things. He even attacked Johnny. I think he may have snapped."_

"He's lying you know. I wouldn't have started something with him."

"I know." Jason said with confidence.

_"You're worried he might hurt me."_

"He already did. That night hurt you. And yes I'm worried. I worry what might have happened if I hadn't shown up. About how you will feel when I say no."

"I understand, Jason. I do. Its business."

"No. Not completely. I care about what happens to you. I just can't put you in that situation." 

Elizabeth really did understand. She wasn't sure how to convince Jason though. So instead of words she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She kept the pressure light, almost nonexistent. Jason's hands came up to frame her face. He caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. The soft sent electricity threw them both. Jason tugged her mouth back to his. This kiss was laced with desire. Jason slid his tongue in her mouth. He pulled her on to his lap so that she was straddling his hips. His hands moved from her face to her hair. He ran his fingers through the silky locks. When Jason finally pulled back they were fighting for air. _"You should go to bed."_

"Did I do something?" She asked doubt filling her voice.

_"No. I just think we shouldn't rush anything. Neither of us is going anywhere."_

"You don't want to take advantage of the situation."

"Exactly. Now go upstairs before I change my mind."

She kissed him once more before standing up. _"Good night, Jason."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carly stormed into the penthouse. _"Did you know that twit is living with Jason?"_

"Yes. He told me the other day." Sonny said barely looking up from his paperwork.

_"He told? You knew? Why didn't he tell me? I'm his best friend."_

"Maybe it's because you don't like Elizabeth and he didn't want to fight with you."

"She's not good enough for him."

"That's not your decision to make. Jason cares about her. He wants her there."

"I am not going to let that twit hurt him again."

"Whatever you're planning don't. Jason isn't going to let you attack Elizabeth."

"I'm not going to do anything. Elizabeth is going to leave all on her own." Carly told her husband smugly.

Sonny shook his head as Carly sauntered up the stairs. He had no idea what she was up to but it wasn't good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating NC 17 **

**AN:**

**Okay. This is the last chapter. Thanks for all your reviews.**

**Kelly**

* * *

**Part Four**

_"So what do you think?"_ Jason asked as he pulled Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her neck.

_"It's so beautiful."_

"Nothing is more beautiful than you." He whispered in her ear.

Elizabeth turned to face him. _"Thank you for all this."_

"I didn't do anything."

"Jason you brought me to Italy. How can you say you didn't do anything? What you did was huge."

"I did it for my own reasons." He told her honestly.

_"And what would they be?"_

"I wanted to be alone with you. No interruptions. Just you and me."

Elizabeth stood on her tips toes to brush her lips with his. _"It's a very good idea. I'm glad you thought of it."_

"Me too. I finally get the chance to do this." He said kissing her deeply. Elizabeth responded by pulling him closer. He easily parted her lips and slid his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues mated as the kiss deepened. Jason moved his hands from her waist to her face. He could feel hers roaming his back. It felt so good to finally be completely alone with her.

Elizabeth moaned softly as the kiss broke. He skimmed his lips over her face and neck. _"Jason."_ She moaned softly. She ran her hand trough his hair tugging it slightly.

_"We don't have to do this, Elizabeth."_ He told her gently.

_"I want to be with you Jason."_ She told him as she run her hands over his sculpted chest. _"I love you and I want to make love with you."_

Jason nodded and led her to the bed. He carefully undressed her placing kisses over the skin that was revealed. _"You're so beautiful. Inside and out. I love you so much."_ He told her once she was nude before him.

Elizabeth pulled him back up to her and kissed him deeply. Her tongue snaked in to his mouth. Taking in his unique essence. She kissed his jaw and neck. Her hands tugged at the hem of his shirt pulling it up and over his head. She caressed his toned chest. The muscles rippled in response. She flicked her tongue over his nipple causing him to groan.

Suddenly she was on her back with Jason standing above her. His hands and mouth were everywhere. Touching her, kissing her, loving her. He captured one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked on one then the other leaving them both hardened. He made a lazy path down to her aching center.

Elizabeth cried out at the feel of his mouth on her. Jason caressed her gently with his tongue. Waves of pleasure consumed her body. Soon her cries of release filled the room. Jason was smirking as he made his way back up her body. _"I love you." _She told him as he settled himself between her legs.

_"I love you too."_ He told her before entering her with one smooth thrust. They easily found their rhythm. Jason and Elizabeth moved slowly wanting to draw out the enjoyment they found in each other. Finally after an hour the need for release could no longer be denied. Jason's thrusts came faster and harder. Elizabeth raised her hips meeting each one. As he neared his release he reached between them finding her pearl. He brushed it with his thumb sending a jolt of ecstasy through Elizabeth. Her passion crested as she cried out his name. Jason followed her allowing her to milk his release from him.

Later they lay tangled together. _"What did Sonny say when you asked for the time off?"_

"Not much. I think he's happy for us." Jason said as he ran a hand down her back.

_"At least someone is." _She mumbled.  
_  
"Don't let Carly bother you."_

Elizabeth laughed softly._ "She's a little hard to ignore."_

"You have a point. I'm so sorry about what she did."

"I'm not. I might have actually moved back to the Studio if it wasn't for her. I still can't believe she thought her plan would work."

"That's how Carly is. She doesn't always think things through."

"Still didn't she think I might have some idea how dangerous your life is? We've been friends for years. I don't know what she though telling me all those things would do." She said thinking back to the dinner Carly planned two weeks ago. She used the dinner to tell her as much about the business and the danger as she knew about. Elizabeth still couldn't figure out why.  
_  
"I guess she thought if she told you about those things she'd scare you enough to leave."_ Jason said practically reading her mind.

_"She wasn't happy when I told her I was staying."_

"No. She wasn't but I am." He admitted with a small laugh.

_"Me too."_

ONE YEAR LATER:

_"Elizabeth?" _Jason called as he walked in the penthouse after a long day at the warehouse.

_"I'm up here." _she replied.

_"What's up with my beautiful wife?" _he asks with a grin as he leaned down and gently kissed Elizabeth.

_"Not much dear husband, just this," _She replied as she hands him a white stick with a plus sign on it.

_"We're?"_

"Yes, Jason! We're pregnant!" She cried as jerked her up in his arms and spun her around.

_"Just think,"_ he said with a grin as he kissed her passionately and laid her down on the bed. _"It all started after the crypt."_


End file.
